


Live like this

by sinisterkid92



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Stuck in a blizzard, blizzard trope, this made my heart happy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterkid92/pseuds/sinisterkid92
Summary: Prompt: "[situation] where stripping down is required to survive” a.k.a my all time favorite trope.Lucy and Flynn get stuck in a blizzard somewhere in the past and they have to find a way to warm up to stay alive.





	Live like this

**Author's Note:**

> 2 stories in one day. Welp. This one is a lot more PG than the other one, and oooooh it made my heart so happy to write I am smiling as I type this. Hope you enjoy this too!!
> 
> thank you nanosilver98 for the prompt idea!

Blizzards weren’t something Lucy was particularly familiar with. Earthquakes, yes, that and forest fires were more her expertise. If expertise was shallow knowledge and just enough to survive if one were to happen. Snow blizzards? Lucy had barely any experience with a proper, northern, winter as it was. Growing up in California she hadn’t had many run-ins with snow. There weren’t even the ski-trips that some of her peers took. 

Snow and cold were not things that Lucy knew much about so she had to trust Flynn’s expertise in the matter. While southern Europe wasn’t the place most known for winter blizzards either, he’d at least traveled and lived in places that were comparably colder. 

It was in the mid 18th century somewhere north of Boston that she and Flynn, naturally, were faced with the blizzard of the decade which forced them to take shelter in an abandoned house. Cold, it turned out, was extremely cold. 

“I found blankets,” Flynn announced after doing a quick survey of the house, which wasn’t much warmer than the outside. At least, inside they weren’t attacked by the wind and the snowflakes that were everywhere and trying to get into their eyes and inside their clothes. 

“I found a fireplace,” she gestured towards the tiny fireplace that Flynn had left her by earlier. The weak smile on her face was all she could muster. Really, her face couldn’t move much more beyond that. “I think we can use the chairs as firewood.” 

Flynn nodded, already on his way towards the chair to break them into pieces. This was one time she truly appreciated the survival kit they each had on their persons, because the lighter in her pocket meant that they wouldn’t also have to figure out exactly how to get a fire going. Small victories were big victories in situations like these.

Only some minutes later they were fanning the fire to get it going, encouraged by how fast the flames took. All that was left was to get under covers and wait the storm out. Hopefully, it would be gone in a few hours and by morning they’d be able to make the trek back towards the lifeboat and meet up with Rufus and Wyatt. 

“What are you doing?” Flynn asked as she pulled one of the blankets around her. 

“I’m getting warm,” she said and huffed. What else did it look like she was doing?

“We have to get out of these clothes, get under the blankets together.” She stared up at him as he did just as he said they should. Quickly he discarded his clothes, jacket, belt, everything quickly falling to the floor. 

“How is removing clothes going to get us warmer?” He was insane. Sure, he may know more about cold weather than her but this was just weird. 

“Body heat.” She frowned in reply. “You’re wearing clothes right now which are cold, it will take forever to warm up, and no way can they help you preserve body heat as much as another warm body can.”

“You’re serious.”

“Serious as a heart attack,” he quipped as he removed his shoes. “I’m not saying we have to be completely naked, just as undressed as possible.”

“I’m so glad I started wearing sport bras,” she muttered under her breath. It was flimsy enough to be hidden underneath most, if not all, period clothing, and it became necessary once they had to start stealing clothes. Going bare chested wasn’t good for the work morale, especially considering her history with a part of the team. 

Following his lead she started to remove her clothes. The layers were many, good to keep the warmth in and cold out for a while at least, but cumbersome to get in and out of easily. Lucy had a lot of problems with clothing sizes in stores but at least they were designed to get in and out of, and they were ready to be worn without tailoring. 

She stripped down to her underwear, keeping the socks on because she knew she wouldn’t be able to place her feet on the cold hard wood floor. Flynn was of the same mind, throwing the blankets around the two of them standing in just his underwear and socks. 

They tried, at first, to sit down next to each other by the fire but it was awkward and didn’t lend much warmth to one another. The fabric of the blankets stretched around them uncomfortably, mashing their shoulders together in a way that wouldn’t be comfortable for long. 

“I- I think we should lie down Lucy,” he murmured, careful with his suggestion, knowing just how intimate that could be. She’d slept in his bed a number of times but that was different. They weren’t nearly naked and pressed up against one another. They weren’t the only ones for miles in his bed. 

She nodded, agreeing with his assessment of the situation. Awkwardly, they detangled from each other as best they could while remaining under the blankets, twisting themselves to lie down. Eventually, they settled, him lying flat on the ground with her resting her head on his shoulder and leg wrapped around his body. It reminded Lucy, and Flynn, of a lover’s embrace. Of post-coital bliss and cuddling which were meant for other people. Nevertheless, she sighed as she settled against him, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

“This is a lot warmer,” she admitted after a while, slightly reluctant. There were a lot of things she knew best but survival techniques weren’t among those things. It was warm enough for her to fully appreciate the warm body which she was pressed against. His thighs pressed against hers was muscular, hairy enough to prickle her skin just slightly. His chest underneath her hand had some hair on it too, and felt sturdy and strong too. It figured, knowing how strong he was and who he was. 

He hummed. “I told you so.” She rolled her eyes. She was thankful she ended up here with him, grateful really. She took a picture of this moment in her mind, stored it away to bring out on nights that were cold in the emotional kind of way. Also, to remind herself to do this in a less life threatening situation. Because, if her eyes started to droop on a cold hardwood floor in the middle of a snowstorm she bet that in a soft bed she’d sleep like she was in a coma. Also, maybe, possibly because she wanted more of this. That tiny voice inside of her that wanted that was low enough still for Lucy to ignore, yet loud enough for her to have heard in the first place. 

He smiled as she cuddled closer to him, and wrapped the arm around her tighter against him. He could live with this, he thought with a quiet yet monumental realization. He could actually live like this. The thought plunged in his chest, ice running down his spine. Holy shit, he swore in his mind. That wasn’t a minor realization. 

Though he wanted to tell her, tell her that he could see his life with her, however she would have him in her life, he knew that she wasn’t ready. Not yet. There were still so many baby steps to go. He couldn’t help himself, though, as he pressed a kiss against her scalp, sighing contently as she rubbed her cheek against his shoulder in reply. 

Yes, she thought, quietly to herself, she could live like this.


End file.
